Bonus Time
by DXRULES103
Summary: Good times are what James Bond and Michael Stone live for.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond but I do own Michael Stone.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy the new installment to this friendship series.

**Bonus Time**

That duo that is James Bond and Michael Stone looked out into the open waters of the Atlantic.

The sky was black with tints of purple and grey. The stars were shining; reflecting back from the two men's eyes.

They had just finished a mission. It involved a greyhound, a silver knife, and three big-headed Hungarians. It was not made out to be an easy undertaking but they, being who they were, made and found it to be easy.

Michael yawned.

James found the opening to tease and asked, "Tired or bored?"

Michael grinned. "No. Yes. In that order…" he replied with a wink.

"Okay then…We're going to have to resolve this." James decided. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We sure can't have you bored!" he mocked.

"It's a crime!" Michael responded.

"Then there is only one way we can cure this horrible illness called boredom." James started slowly as his lips formed into a grin.

Michael glanced worriedly at his friend.

"No!" James cried, appalled. He put his hands up and mocked an assuring voice saying, "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"With you, it could be anything." Michael countered. Then he continued with an accusatory look. "The last time I was bored, you threw me into the Amazon! I almost was eaten by piranhas."

James feigned surprise. "That was an accident. I didn't mean to do it, I swear!"

"Bah!" Michael exclaimed in disbelief. He knew better than be fully trusting.

James raised an eyebrow. "Bah?" he mouthed in his own disbelief and in good humor. He laughed. "Don't worry, Michael. What I was really thinking is that you and I deserve a reward."

It was Michael's turn to raise an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what the reward was but after thinking about it he finally caught on. He titled his head and smiled. "Yes," he agreed. "We do deserve one after all the hard work we do for the safety of our country."

James sapphire eyes twinkled. "I have an idea."

Michaels smile became a playful grin. He knew exactly what his friend was thinking. He nodded, "Lead on."

……………………………………………………………………..

James and Michael were now inside a brothel after a fifteen minute drive.

There were plenty of women in it along with plenty of paying costumers. The costumers were all in suits while the women were scantily dressed.

Michael had to frown. "I don't like paying for services that involve pleasure."

James countered easily, "You gamble. I gamble. That's paying for services that involve pleasure."

Michael, for once, didn't have anything to say.

James snickered, making his eyes go wide, "Besides, who said we have to pay?" He then sent appreciative glances at a few women waitresses who were dressed in black and white bikinis.

"Why do I have a feeling that you've been here before?" Michael worriedly asked as that feeling welled up inside.

James shrugged. "Had an op here…made a few friends…And so forth…" he explained with a matter of fact tone.

"Ergo…we don't have to pay." Michael deducted.

"Precisely." James gave back.

A woman wearing no bra and a blue thong came up the two. The two men looked at her in awe. Michael glanced at his friend when the woman, who had blonde hair and green eyes, came to James and gave him a soft, quick kiss on the cheek. She then left to probably give attention to the others in the building.

Michael chuckled. "Now I can see why we don't have to pay."

James smirked slightly. He clasped Michael's shoulder and squeezed it. "So many to choose…"

Michael smirked back. He eyes scanned the room. "Yet, so little time…"

………………………………………………………….

The next morning after a busy night of sexual encounters, drinking, dancing, and verbal foreplay James and Michael walked out of the brothel. They both were fixing their crumpled clothes.

They looked at each other with the same kind of grin on their faces.

"Good times, James?"

"Good times, Michael."

Yes, between the two, in moments like the ones they had last night, it would always be good times.

Good times are what James Bond and Michael Stone live for.

**The End**

**EndNote**: I would really like for you to review. But if not, it's fine! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
